


Falling Slowly

by WhatTheHanz



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Romantic Friendship, Smut, dragon ball - Freeform, vampa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheHanz/pseuds/WhatTheHanz
Summary: Cheelai struggles with her growing feelings towards Broly while trying to help him adjust to a new life where he's free to make his own decisions.





	1. Chapter One

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
_And I can't go back_  
_Moods that take me and erase me_  
_And I'm painted black_  
_You have suffered enough_  
_And warred with yourself_  
_It's time that you won_  
"Falling Slowly" - Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Cheelai and Lemo had settled on Vampa. The planet was the definition of misery, and yet, Broly seemed to maintain some attachment to the one place he called home.

Lemo seemed content to learn more about Earth’s technology provided with the capsules Goku had given them. He also devoted a sizable amount of time each day checking on the ship. Since he was a fugitive, and Cheelai doubly so, he wanted to make sure their escape vehicle was in peak condition at all time.

For her part, Cheelai spent a great deal of time trying to coax Broly out of his comfort zone and interact with her and Lemo now that they were back on his world. At first, Broly had been amicable to her efforts, but it seemed he was falling back into old, solitary habits.

While the old pilot and former pickpocket used their capsule houses, Broly hadn’t been able to last a whole night in the one he was to share with Lemo. The soft spoken man seemed to find the new settings too strange for his liking. Instead, he frequently opted to guard the houses from the vicious mites that lived on the planet. When he wasn’t keeping watch at the mouth of the cave, he would unwrap Ba’s ear from his waist, recline against a cavern wall, and doze lightly with the green pelt serving as a blanket.

Cheelai had hoped that with Paragus out of the picture, Broly would come out of his shell more, but it seemed like the neglect and abuse wouldn’t be so easy for the giant warrior to shrug off. She was hoping that they could leave Vampa soon, but she doubted Broly would be able to adapt to new surroundings in his current state.

Not only was he massive enough to the point to stand out _anywhere_ , but he could barely read or write. Paragus had only taught him a few written words: _Broly, Paragus, Saiyan, Vegeta._ His education lacked in other areas as well. The giant warrior could only manage the simplest of math. It seemed that his father had not considered a future for his son outside of his lust for revenge.

“Broly…?” the small woman began. Although the capsule houses seemed to unnerve him, the delicious Earth food stocked in them could always coax the Saiyan in for a meal.

“Cheelai?” he acknowledged around a mouth full of food. At the very least, his table manners were getting better. While he still stuffed his mouth until it was overflowing, he had at least begun to consistently use utensils.

“What do you think about leaving Vampa one day?”

“...I...do not know,” he mumbled.

“I think it would be really good for you. Your whole life has been shaped by what your dad wanted. What do _you_ want?” Broly mumbled an unintelligible non answer in response. “Alright big guy. Think on it, okay?” The man finished his meal in his usual silence and left the house.

“You can’t force it, Cheelai,” Lemo drawled while picking his teeth. “The man’s gotta learn how to live without his father bullying him. And he doesn’t need you bullying him too.”

“I didn’t bully him, geezer. I made a suggestion. He can do whatever he wants. But I, for one, would love to get off this crap rock at some point. There are other planets we can hide out on without having to worry about giant bugs, acid rain, and weasel monsters.” Lemo chuckled at her temper and excused himself back to his own house.

Later that night, the woman awoke to a disturbance outside. Once the noise had dispersed, she cracked the door open enough to see Broly covered in goo from punching a mite to death. “You know if you just slept inside you could actually _sleep_ all night? The last time that Goku was here, he said these weird houses are fortified enough to keep those damn bugs out,” she told him. He opted to not reply. “Well, at least come in and get cleaned up. You can shower now, no need to be dirty and stinky.”

Cheelai pulled the door back further to allow his massive frame entry. Broly, used to a life of obedience, entered the small house, ducking to fit through the entryway.

Once inside, he began to remove his clothes, “N-no! Broly, you get undressed in the bathroom, remember?”

“I am sorry,” he apologized softly, picking up his black undershirt and taking it to the bathroom with him. In a few moments, Cheelai could hear the sound of the shower running. She just hoped he remembered the shower head was on a hose and he could maneuver it to accommodate his height, instead of trying to crouch below it again.

After a minute, the green woman flopped on the couch. Metaphorically, she was patting herself on the back for taking the moral high ground. Broly was exactly her type; a hot blooded male with muscles stacked on muscles. _Except_ , she added, _he’s actually smart and kind._ And honestly, his insane body could give any of her idiot, only-good-for-hired-muscle ex-boyfriends a run for their credits. But making any kind of advance on the quiet man would be wrong. _He probably doesn’t know his dick can do more than just piss_ , she lamented with a sigh.

The little thief had fallen back asleep by the time the big Saiyan emerged from the shower. He hesitated before waking Cheelai, Ba's ear wrapped around his waist for covering. “Cheelai…” he called gently. Her response was a muffled snort as she burrowed her face deeper into the furniture. He tried again, louder. “Cheelai!”

This time, the petite woman shot up, reaching for a blaster gun on her hip that wasn't there. After a moment, she remembered she wasn't back in the barracks that were overrun with creepers. Rubbing her tired eyes, she asked around a yawn, “Oh, hi Broly. What do you need?

“My clothes are still...dirty and stinky,” he explained, recycling her word choice. “It did not seem wise to put them back on after the shower.”

“Bring them here and I'll show you how to use the washing machine,” Cheelai instructed, standing and stretching until several vertebrae popped.

While Broly retrieved his soiled clothes, Cheelai went to a small closet and pulled it open, revealing the compact machine stored inside. She selected the wash settings and added soap. By that time, the man had arrived by her side with his clothes. She gave him a brief explanation of what she had done to ready the appliance and told him how to place his clothes in. Briefly, she thought about trying to get the green pelt in for a wash, but Broly's clothes were sizable enough to already count as a large load.

Letting the lid bang shut, she pointed back to the couch. “We can watch TV until it’s time to set the dry cycle.” Broly nodded, even if he didn't quite always understand the story box, and took a seat. Before joining him, Cheelai asked, “Hey, do you want a blanket or something?”

Broly gave her his trademark shy smile. “No, Ba will be enough.”

“Lemme know if you change your mind,” she answered, pulling her favorite plush throw off her bed and sitting down next to him.

It wasn't long before she had dozed off again, her body tilting over and her head resting on the Saiyan's arm.

He made sure to stay as still as possible, not wanting to wake up his new friend.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
  
I don't know how this story is going to work out, so I've left it unrated for now. As it develops, I'll update it accordingly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'ed because I really wanted to post something before I go on vacation with limited access to the internet.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_  
_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_  
_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_  
_At the beginning with you_  
"At The Beginning" - Richard Marx and Donna Lewis 

* * *

Cheelai woke before Broly, a rare accomplishment against a man who was an incredibly light sleeper from growing up on such an inhospitable planet. She considered herself lucky, given the compromising position she was in. At some point, her head had wound up on the man's large, muscular lap.

Before she could congratulate herself much more for sparing herself from an embarrassing moment, the little woman noticed the puddle of drool her smooshed cheek had left behind on his bare skin. With as much stealth as she could muster with hands still clumsy from sleep, she tried to lightly wipe it off.

“Cheelai?” his soft voice rumbled through her due to the close proximity.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. “Oh hey! Good morning, big guy!”

“Why…are you rubbing my leg?”

“Um…” her mind was blank as she tried to think of an answer that wasn't gross. Coming up empty handed, she opted to just change the topic. “We never dried your clothes! Let's make sure they're not mildewy.”

She hopped off the couch and hurried to the laundry closet. Opening the machine, she grabbed a handful of fabric and tugged it up to her nose. She took a cautious sniff and determined they wouldn't need to be rewashed. She switched the machine to the dryer settings and started the cycle. “Those shouldn't take too long,” she added, patting the machine. “Why don't you get Lemo and we'll eat breakfast together?”

Cheelai hadn't meant to become the defacto den mother of the trio, but she was the only one who had any semblance of domestic skills. Broly had spent his life eating bugs, and Lemo had lived in barracks where clean uniforms and and tasteless, if nutritionally sound, food had been provided for him. The pilot was certainly improving, but his cooking still remained just this side of edible. The former thief would rather cook than suffer through one of his meals.

Cheelai began pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator and pantry. Growing up as a member of a low level gang hadn't afforded her many opportunities to cook, but she had acquired a few recipes and, unlike Lemo, they were flavorful. Feeding Broly was a challenge, so she stuck to the most basic of meals - quantity over quality. Today would be a massive serving of scrambled eggs with chopped meat and vegetables thrown in.

The door shutting alerted her to the Saiyan's return with Lemo. “Just a few more minutes, guys!” she called over the sizzling of the frying pan. She could see Lemo giving her an incredulous look around Broly's naked torso. She stuck her tongue out at him and then ignored him.

The pilot began setting the table for breakfast. Broly stood off to the side patiently. Cheelai would load up platters with food, and he would carry them to the table for serving. If nothing else, Paragus had taught his son how to be polite.

Finally, they were all seated. Cheelai and Lemo scooped up their portions before the Saiyan zealously claimed the rest.

“So,” the pilot began conspiratorially, “what did you kids get up to last night?”

Cheelai glared at him. If her legs were longer, she would have kicked him under the table. Although the older man had become a dear friend, she had learned he was old fashioned in some of his beliefs. The green woman didn't respond. Partially because she didn't feel it was his business, but also because she wanted Broly to get more comfortable with conversations.

Finally, the Saiyan got the hint. “There was a mite that got too close to the houses. I killed it and Cheelai said I was...dirty and stinky. She told me to take a shower and she would clean my clothes. We fell asleep waiting.”

“That's all?” Lemo asked casually.

“Yep, that's it!” she answered brusquely. _Honestly_...she pouted to herself before an epiphany struck. “Broly! You slept all night. Inside!”

“Oh,” he acknowledged, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. “That is right.”

“Well why don't you bunk with me then? That way you can actually rest at night,” Cheelai offered, ignoring the offended grunt from Lemo.

As Broly opened his mouth to respond, the dryer dinged. He retrieved his clothes and went to the other room to dress.

Cheelai quietly hissed at the older man, “What the hell is that about, huh?”

“Do you really think that's a good idea? What if he loses control again?” he whispered back.

“Oh, but it was somehow okay for him to share with you?” she retorted.

“Men have a responsibility to prote-” before he could finish, an irritatingly familiar voice called out.

“Yoohoo! Broly! It's Kakarot!”

She dragged the heel of her palm down her cheek in annoyance. Even though Goku, or whatever he wanted to go by, always brought fresh supplies during his visits, she still hadn't quite forgiven him for almost killing her friend on Earth. She took a deep breath and walked over to open the door. “He's just getting dressed,” she explained to the visiting Saiyan.

Goku waggled his eyebrows at the woman suggestively, “You guys have a sleepover?”

Cheelai was about to tell him off when Broly emerged. “Hello, Kakarot.”

“Hey Broly!” he answered cheerily. “Are you ready to spar?”

“Yes, I am ready.”

After the two Saiyans left, Cheelai used all of her weight to push Lemo towards the door. “I can clean up today!” she said and closed the door quickly. She simmered to herself as she cleaned and put away the dishes. Lemo wasn't being fair to not trust Broly. It wasn't like she was going to start attacking him…

After that, she changed the sheets on the bed. Broly was too tall to lay fully stretched out, but the couch definitely couldn't accommodate his wide frame. She didn't have any qualms about sleeping on the couch. Cheelai could pass out pretty much anywhere she put her head down.

She ignored Lemo when he knocked on her door a few hours later, still not ready to talk to him, even _if_ he was trying to apologize for his earlier comments. Cheelai passed the rest of the day cleaning her blaster gun, watching mindless shows on TV, and anxiously glancing out the window for the Saiyans to come back.

Finally, the pair returned shortly after sun down. Cheelai attended to the cuts Broly had acquired throughout the day. Even if they would heal quickly on their own, she didn't like seeing them. She didn't even bother offering the first aid kit to Goku. He could suck it, as far as she was concerned.

Lemo and Goku chatted amicably while the Saiyan seared a gigantic fish he had brought specifically with him from Earth. It had become routine for him to stay for dinner after training with Broly.

After the last scrape was cleaned, Cheelai finally breached the topic that had been weighing heavy on her mind. “So whaddya say to staying with me, big guy?”

He looked at the floor for a long time before answering, “I think Lemo is right. It is dangerous for you. There is nothing to stop me anymore.” He rubbed his neck where Paragus’ collar had formerly been.

“Ugh, you Saiyans and your stupid hearing… But he's just an old stick in the mud.” Cheelai placed her small hand on his bicep. “I trust you, Broly.”

He looked at her with a hesitant smile before covering her hand with his own.

* * *

  **A/N:**  
Thanks for reading! I hope it's been enjoyable so far. 

Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

_You, soft and only, you lost and lonely_  
_You, strange as angels_  
_Dancing in the deepest oceans_  
_Twisting in the water_  
_You're just like a dream_  
_You're just like a dream_  
"Just Like Heaven" - The Cure 

* * *

The reverberating clang of metal jostled Cheelai not only from her slumber, but from her new sleeping spot on the couch. Unprepared, she took the brunt of the fall on her shoulder. “Fuck…” she hissed to herself, batting her eyelids excessively to keep the reflexive tears from falling.

Broly was next to her almost instantly, his warm hands gently lifting her to her feet. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

“No. It might bruise, but it’s nothing serious,” she explained. The Saiyan still looked distraught by her words. Not wanting him to feel bad, she switched focus. “I'm guessing you slept through the night?” she asked with a smirk.

“Almost. At one point a mite did come. But I already knew Kakarot was correct about the strength of the houses.”

She blinked her eyes in surprise, “You did? Then what was wrong with Lemo's house?”

There was a pause as he considered how to answer. Finally, he responded, “Lemo snores.”

“Oh, well I guess with your sensitive hearing…”

Broly shook his head, a strained smile pulling at his mouth. “No, it is not that exactly. I could have gotten used to it, no matter how loud Lemo gets. But...it reminded me of father. He snored loudly, too.”

 _Paragus…_ that was always a tricky discussion point. Cherlai resented him, but tried her best to respect the complex relationship the man had with his father. “Well lucky for you roommy, I never snore!”

The Saiyan tilted his head to the side. “What is a ‘roomy’?”

“It's short for roommates. And a roommate is someone you live with,” she explained.

“Are we mates?"

Cheelai started to get an uncomfortable feeling. “To a Saiyan,” she began, “what is a ‘mate’?”

“Father said a mate is a woman you lay with to make offspring.” His brow furrowed in confusion. “I did not think it was mating when you fell asleep on me. Was I wrong? Are we mates?”

Cheelai had never wanted a chasam to open beneath her and swallow her whole so much in her entire life. Hoping she wasn't blushing too much, she explained, “No, we're not mates like that. Where I'm from, ‘mate’ is another word for friends. So we're just friends who live together.” Reaching her embarrassment threshold, she resumed her original point. “And like a nice girl, I don't snore.”

“Yes you do,” he said of matter of factly.

“I do not!” she protested.

“You did. But they weren't like father's or Lemo's. They were soft and small like...what is that word you use?” he paused as he thought through his expanded vocabulary. “Cute! They are cute like you are.”

Her heart skipped a beat. If she didn't know better, she would think he was flirting with her. “Anyway, what were you making so much noise for, big guy?”

“You always make food for me and Lemo. I wanted to help you, but I dropped a bowl,” he answered. Cheelai leaned over to see around Broly. The counter was covered in what she realized would make battered toast. It never occurred to the former thief that the man had ever paid attention when she cooked. Of course, it made sense that he would be observant. He had grown up on a planet where every life form was a vicious carnivore and Saiyans were on the menu.

“Aw. you’re so sweet! But let’s finish it up together, alright?” she suggested, holding her hand up in an ‘okay’ gesture. Broly smiled and returned the signal. He had improved immensely at making the sign since they had first met.

Cooking with the warrior was a surprisingly enjoyable experience. Despite his size in the small area, he was agile enough to stay out of the way. He really had paid attention, and was ready with the next item before she even had to say anything.

Right on time, Lemo arrived. He quirked an eyebrow ridge at the sight of the two them in the kitchen, but decided to keep his opinions to himself after yesterday. Instead, he began his normal routine of setting the table.

After everyone was seated and happily eating, the pilot asked, “So Broly, how was your spar with Goku?”

“It was productive.”

Cheelai could feel her mouth twitch down in a frown. “You know, you don’t have to spar with him if you don’t want to. Nobody can make you fight anymore,” she admonished.

“I do not train with Kakarot because he forces me to. I train now because I need to,” Broly rebutted.

“You _need_ to? What, like Lemo and I are going to do anything?” she glared at him.

“No, Cheelai, I...fight for my own reasons now. You and Lemo are wanted by Frieza. What if someone found you here? I must stay strong to keep you both safe,” he elaborated. She felt embarrassed now by her outburst. “Also, I must learn to control myself. There is no collar to stop me now.”

The little pickpocket was struck by an idea. “But isn’t that only doing half of the training?”

“What do you mean?” Lemo asked.

“When you fight, you’re only training physically. But gaining control of your emotions, that’s more mental, don’t you think?”

“I do not know. Father said Saiyans learn control by fighting…”

“Say, Cheelai might be onto something here,” Lemo interjected. “Maybe your dad was right about most Saiyans, but you’re kind of the exception, aren’t you?”

Broly looked down, feeling uncomfortable with the moniker. “I suppose this is true.”

“Yeah! We’ve gotta start training your mind, too!” Cheelai exclaimed, tapping the side of her head for emphasis.

“How?” Broly asked simply.

“Huh...meditation?” the older man suggested.

Cheelai scoffed, “Do you even know how to meditate?”

“Ha, not really,” he responded, rubbing the back of his head. “I always liked smoking more when I needed to quiet my thoughts.”

“What about reading?” the woman asked.

“Reading?” Lemo repeated.

“Yeah, reading! It takes a lot of focus to learn the letters, all the sounds…”

“Mmm you could be right. I’ve always preferred reading coordinates and schematics over books, so what do I know?”

Cheelai turned her attention excitedly back to Broly, asking, “What do you think?”

Broly remained silent for a moment, weighing his words as he always did. “I could try. But who would teach me?”

“Me!” she pointed at herself. “Just give me today to get things ready, and we can get started tomorrow!”

* * *

 **A/N:**  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!

Adult content is coming, but right now, it's going to just be fun and cute. My beta is the same for "Into This Night I Wander" and she said she's still getting used to a sweeter style of writing from me lol

Please feel free to let me know your thoughts and ideas!


	4. Chapter Four

_The day we met,_  
_Frozen I held my breath_  
_Right from the start_  
_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_  
"A Thousand Years" - Christina Perri __

* * *

After Lemo had finished washing the dishes and returned to his own home, Cheelai set about preparing her lessons for Broly. The Saiyan had seemed to grow more excited by the prospect of learning to read, but she didn’t need him looming over her. Gently, but firmly, she pushed him out the door to go train, sternly reminding him that his lessons wouldn’t start until tomorrow.

The only problem was that she had never really taught anyone anything. Unless you counted pick pocketing and car jacking. She’d done that a few dozen times.

She leaned back in the kitchen chair, balancing it on two legs, trying to remember how she had learned to read in school before she dropped out in her teens to fully embrace her criminal career. She tapped a pencil against her teeth, somehow hoping the little rhythm would jar her memory. It didn’t, but she decided she needed to start at the very, very beginning.

Finding a large sheet of paper tucked away in the capsule house, she carefully wrote out the alphabet in large, clear letters, both capital and small. After that, she made a tracing chart for each letter, with little arrows showing the orders the lines should be drawn in. The woman knew that Broly already knew a few words, mostly names, but if she was going to take on this endeavor, she was going to be thorough. She made up tracing papers with new words that  she thought might be helpful: _Lemo, house, Kakarot, food, breakfast, dinner,_ and _Cheelai_. Finally, she cut squares and wrote letters out. Cheelai figured she could use them for a few things: identifying letters, and matching capitals with their minor counterparts.

Taking her time to write as neatly as possible over and over, she hadn’t realized how much of the day had passed until the evening sunlight, the only rays that ever breached the cave, shown through the window. Instantly, her hand took advantage of the distraction and began to cramp.

Broly practically bounded through the door. “Cheelai!” he called. “Lemo said he did not want to disturb you, so he has made dinner. Come, it is ready.”

“Yay,” Cheelai pouted to herself. Lemo was absurdly proud of his, at best, bland meals and Broly wasn't exactly picky. Still, the green woman tried to make sure her smile was sincere as she entered her friend's home.

Lemo had attempted some kind of pasta and sauce dish. The noodles were overcooked to the point they practically dissolved in to a starchy puddle in her mouth and the sauce was so excessively salted that she was constantly chugging water. But overall, not one of the worst dinners the pilot had thrown together.

After Broly helped Cheelai wash the dishes, he left the house to hunt a meal supplement. While Lemo had claimed the sauce was packed with protein, which was still a head scratcher for the green woman, it hadn't been enough to satiate his appetite.

After the Saiyan's departure, Lemo turned on the radio while he hunted for a card deck and their score keeping notebook. Cheelai was always pleasantly surprised that the houses had been outfitted with signal boosters strong enough to pick up clear radio and TV broadcasts despite Vampa's isolated position. Finally, Lemo found the deck. The game they played was technically meant for gambling, but since they had nothing to bet, they tracked wins. One day, the loser would have to fork over...something. They hadn't decided on a payment method yet.

The fun laid mostly in technique. Lemo had decades of more experience and typically played a straight game. However, he had played with crooked lowlifes who consistently cheated during his tenure in the PTO. After a time, he'd learned to spot the signs of a dishonest opponent. Cheelai, on the other hand, could barely get through a hand without some less-than-above-board tactics. Her skills far surpassed the pilot's old card buddies. He enjoyed figuring out when Cheelai was cheating and foiling her plans. In turn, she got her kicks from being sneaky enough the old man never caught on.

The green woman threw her last hand of cards down on the table and stretched, enjoying the pleasant crackle of her spine. “Well old man, I'm ready to turn in,” she explained as she stood.

“Hmm more like tired of losing,” Lemo teased.

“You ain't seen nothing yet! I was going easy on you cause I have a big day tomorrow.”

“Speaking of, where's the star pupil? It usually doesn't take him this long,” he observed.

“I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he found a new kind of monster to track on this hell planet.”

“Kid, ya really got to get a better attitude. Don't you think it's kind of rude to insult Broly's home all the time?” Cheelai turned her nose up at the implication the Saiyan felt any kind of emotional attachment or pride towards Vampa. “But you're probably right. After all, he can go, shoot, what is it? Splendid Saiyan?”

“ _Super_ Saiyan,” she corrected with a laugh. She waved over her shoulder to the pilot as she saw herself out.

Outside, the air had a distinctive metallic taste to it. She sighed to herself. Hopefully it was _just_ rain - no acid drops, no thunder and lightning.

As Cheelai turned the door knob to her capsule house, an explosion of thunder echoed through the cave. Heart racing, she sprinted into the house and leapt on the bed, shoving her head under the pillows and cocooning herself in the sheets. Another boom shook the house and she yelped. She had gotten better regarding her fear of thunder, but something about the hostility and isolation of the planet had reversed her progress.

Somehow, the next roar of sound was even worse. Despite her best efforts, Cheelai could feel tears pooling on her eyelashes, as if ever every frantic beat of her heart pushed them out.

"Cheelai?" She heard while something large and warm was placed on her back.

Without thinking, the startled woman struck out blindly, her fist colliding into Broly's chest harmlessly. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, big guy. I didn't realize it was you and you scared me."

"I smell that you were afraid already. What is wrong?" the Saiyan asked in his gentle voice.

"It's nothing, I'm just being silly," she answered.

Gently, the Saiyan wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "On all the TV shows, someone crying means they are sad. You have told me that you tell your friends when you are sad. Cheelai," he paused meaningfully, "why are you sad?"

Mentally the pickpocket wanted to shake herself for insisting that Broly share his thoughts and feelings more often. With a sigh of defeat, she asked, "Promise you won't make fun of me?" He nodded. "When I was a kid, my dad died in an accident during a storm. Ever since, I've been afraid of thunder, which I know is dumb-" her words were cut off as he placed a finger over her lips. She hadn't realized that bringing up her past had made the tears flow harder.

"Cheelai, it is okay to be afraid. Ba and I will make sure you are safe," he told her. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself removed from her blanket cocoon and flush with Broly's chest, the pelt draped over her back and shoulders. "You can sleep with me and it will not be mating."

"Broly…" she began to protest. But already, it felt better to be close with someone, to feel the heat from his body, and hear the steady beating of his heart. They laid down, and she pushed her ear against his chest, letting the rhythm drown out the sound of the storm.

Cheelai wasn't sure when she fell asleep. But when she woke up, she could only hear the echo of rain falling, the worst of the storm having passed. Her back was now against Broly's chest, one of his arms had been pillowing her head and the other was draped over her waist. As she maneuvered to make sure she hadn't drooled on him again, she felt something hard press against her backside.

"Oh fuck…" she whispered, feeling her face and chest warming.

"Cheelai," he groaned softly into her ear, his arms enveloping her and his hips moving forward.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
  
I finally gave this fic an "M" rating because I know myself, and there's going to be smut. So enjoy that!

I was hoping to get this up last week, but my beta has soo many papers to write as she comes to the end of her master's program (I'm very proud and happy for her, but sad because the next step is moving out of state) and I have been super stressed by Things...so obviously we have been using our free time to drink at bars. I'm _still_ finding Jack in the Box wrappers in my house from the last time our group went out. 

Anyway, hoping to be faster with the next chapter!

Thanks for reading, leaving a kudos, or dropping a comment <3


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, old fears had Cheelai seeking comfort from Broly...and getting a surprise as well.

_Baby baby, I feel crazy up all night_  
_All night and every day_  
_Give me something_  
_But oh, you say nothing_  
_What is going on with me?_  
_…_  
_I just want to keep calling your name_  
_Until you come back home_  
"I Don't Want to Live Forever" - Zayn Malik and Taylor Swift

* * *

"Oh fuck," Cheelai's thoughts repeated. Broly's breathing had remained steady with the peace that comes from sleep, but it didn't change that apparently he was dreaming of  _her_ and it was giving him a hard on. She wanted to wake him and finally fulfill her private fantasy. But an annoying little whisper of conscience reminded her that Broly had never seen a woman until she and Lemo had arrived. It seemed too much like taking advantage of his inexperience.

While the woman's mind dithered, her body had no such qualms. Her legs rubbed together and the muscles at their apex clenched rhythmically in an attempt at appeasement.

She was shocked into stillness when the vibration of his sleepy voice reverberated through her body. "Cheelai? Are you well?"

"Peachy keen, big guy," she awkwardly lied, stilling her restless legs.

"Your body is tense and your scent has changed," the Saiyan commented. His nose was suddenly between the crook of her neck and shoulder as he inhaled deeply, his breathing tickling over her sensitive skin and raising goosebumps. "It is different than fear though…" his voice trailed off.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll go lay on the couch now that the storm is over," she offered nervously.

"Nnn," he responded, too entranced to even form actual words. The man shifted so that now he partially covered her, his arms on either side. His questing continued, the deep inhalations traveling to the otherside of her neck, then down to her collarbone. Cheelai could have sworn she saw his eyes briefly glow yellow. "It's coming from  _there_ ," he declared, his voice bordering on a purr as he buried his face against her neck once more.

"Broly!" she exclaimed. Somehow, the simple word sounded so wrong and dirty, coming from him.

"Can I make you feel good," he queried, his lips still close enough to brush against her skin.

"Wha-" she couldn't finish her sentence before he continued.

"Sometimes, Lemo watches shows at night. I could hear then when I patrolled," Cheelai could hear the smile in his voice. "I looked one night. I saw a man with a woman, making her feel better." The thief's mind was racing. Was he trying to come on to her? "I think the man helped her. Maybe I could help you."

"Broly, if we do...something like that, it might change everything. Do you understand?" she explained through the increased ache and heat radiating upward through her body.

The warrior pulled his head back and she could see a sweet smile on his mouth. "Cheelai, you always make me feel better. I want to do the same."

 _Gods, I can't tell if he even understands,_ she fretted. "Broly, if we do this, it can be a  _part_  of mating, but it won't be  _really_  mating, okay?" He nodded his head, a mixture of the odd purring and a hum emanating from his chest.

Cheelai had always been confident and forthcoming when it came to her sex life. She tried to hang onto that resolve as she explained what would happen next. "We're going to touch each other. I'm going to tell you where to touch me and how, and I can touch you too if you want it. It might feel...different than what you're used to, which is okay. If you get too overwhelmed, tell me to stop." Again, her words were met with a pleased bob of his head.

The woman propped herself up on her elbows, bringing her face only a few inches from his. "We're going to kiss first, alright?"

"I have seen kissing!" Broly responded happily.

"Yeah well, seeing and doing are quite different, " she replied. "You ready?" He nodded, and she closed the small space between them, her lips landing on his.

 _He really is a good learner,_  she mused. Initially the kiss had been chaste, but his adept reactions and reciprocation quickly led to more deep engagements. Before she knew it, both of their mouths were open as their lips and tongues moved together. Finally, she had to lean back and surface for air, panting from the intensity.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern furrowing his brows.

With a breathy chuckle she answered, "No, quite the opposite. Are you ready for something else?"

"Tell me," he demanded, voice husky.

 _Ah fuck, he doesn't even know how hot he is,_ she thought, her stomach clenching with anticipation. "Okay, so I need you to sit up and open your legs wide enough for me to sit between them." Quickly, the man repositioned to accommodate her request. She settled so her back was pressed against Broly's powerful chest, his strong legs on either side. She grasped his large hands and guided them along her body. "You can touch me here," she explained, pausing over breast. After a moment's deliberation, she moved his other hand to between her legs, "And here."

She tilted her head up and angled to look at him again. Once more, his brows were furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Do I touch you in both areas at the same time? Do I keep my hands over your clothes or do they go under?"

His naivete was so sweet to her. She stroked his cheek before explaining, "You can touch me however you feel comfortable. I'll let you know if I don't like it,  don't worry." With that, she pulled his face down by the chin and resumed the deep kisses from before. After a moment's hesitation, the Saiyan moved a hand to cup her breast. Realizing he may need some prompting, she placed her hand over his, and used it to encourage fondling and touching her. Emboldened, his hand disappeared under her top. He began to knead the soft flesh, and when she groaned into his mouth with approval, he began to explore her nipple, rubbing it and teasing it as it hardened.

Panting softly, he pulled away from her mouth just enough to ask, "And what can I do here?" indicating her pubic area.

"I can show you there, too," she rasped out. Amazingly, Broly's attention to her breasts never faltered, and his hand kept up steady, delicious pace. Boldly, she slipped her his hand under the waistline of her pants. "First, you're going to put your middle finger inside of me," she said as she moved her hips up, presenting her entrance. He obeyed, his breath catching slightly. She gasped. It had been a while, and naturally his fingers were as oversized as the rest of him.

"You are...you are wet?"

"That's a good thing. Means you're doing a fine job. Now, move it up until you feel a little bump. That's my clit, and part of the secret to a good time," she laughed. "You're going to use that wet finger to rub it  _gently._ You might need to get it wet again, or you can move it in and out of you want." When it seemed the man didn't have any more questions, she tilted her head back again and slanted her mouth to meet his. As the Saiyan worked her body, she tangled her fingers in his hair, alternating between caressing and pulling.

In the position of their embrace, she could barely wiggle and was forced to endure the full magnitude of his attentions. After she adjusted to the girth of his finger, Cheelai began to pant and moan into his mouth, her hips still trying to buck with pleasure against the confines of his muscular arm.

"Che-" she could hear the question in his voice.

"Keep going!" she demanded, voice cracking in the middle as he fingered her in a particularly sweet spot. Broly seemed to double down on his efforts. In a few more moments, she was repeating his name in a desperate frenzy, and despite the restrictive hold, was able to rub her ass against his erection.

"Broly...Broly... _BROLY_!" her voice broke as she came. Something in the sound of it set him over too, as she could feel a slight wetness against her back. He hunched forward, mindful to not place too much weight on the small woman as they caught their breath together.

Finally, Cheelai turned her head and sloppily kissed the Saiyan between pants, first on his cheek and then his mouth. Twisting until her body fully faced his, she held Broly's face gently between her two hands. "Right now, this stays between me and you, got it? And if you want a next time, I'm going to do most of the work; show you a good time," she stated with a wink. "Now let's clean up a little and get some sleep. We still have our first lesson tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this. The only thing I have planned for sure in in this fic is that there will be more of a build up to their physical relationship instead of just immediately going at it. Besides that, it's whatever comes to me.

For those who also read Into [This Night I Wander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546958/chapters/38766341), I haven't abandoned it, I just have to be in the right mood to work on it (although I have started the next chapter). It's also shaping up to be more complex than anticipated. 

Super big thank you to Cristal for beta'ing out of town AND with a broken foot. 

Feedback always appreciated :]


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Broly and Cheelai spent their first night together, finding ways to distract Cheelai from her fears. 
> 
> This chapter isn't beta'ed. All errors are my own.

_And I’d give up forever to touch you_ _  
_ _Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be_  
_And I don’t want to go home right now_  
“Iris” - Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Cheelai awoke to the sensation of gentle sucking and kisses on the junction where her neck joined her spine. She giggled and breathed out, “Broly,” rolling over in the shared bed for her mouth to meet his. Sleeping had not dulled the lessons from last night. If anything, he seemed particularly relaxed and confident. Another giggle escaped her busy lips as he rolled her over, his large body hovering over hers. 

“Good morning, Cheelai,” he greeted, his voice rumbling from above. He lifted her hips, her legs falling on either side of his thighs, and he ground his hard manhood against her and resumed his previous task. In moments, the woman was panting into his mouth. She marveled at his actions, wondering if their late night session had awakened some kind of secret sex god. 

His warm hand slipped up her shirt, gripping a breast and massaging. She stifled a moan as her hips bucked against his, eliciting a deep groan from him in return.  

Knocks on the door killed the budding mood as effectively as a bucket of ice water. “Yoohoo! It’s breakfast time, kids! I made pancakes!” 

“Fucking cock block,” Cheelai grumbled quietly. She could already see the question forming on Broly’s puzzled face. “Later, big guy,” she interjected, patting him on the shoulder and rolling out from underneath him. “Tell Lemo I’ll join you guys after I shower. Um,” she glanced at his very obvious erection, “maybe give yourself a minute, too.” 

The pickpocket scurried off to the bathroom, hoping to avoid any suspicion from the old man. She could only imagine how he’d clutch his metaphorical pearls if he had any inkling of what she and the Saiyan had gotten up to last night. But, she mused, maybe his timing had been beneficial. She had to remind herself that Broly was inexperienced in relationships, both emotional and physical. If their escapades had been left undisturbed, who knows how far they would have gone. 

Still, she might have spent a little too much time in the shower thinking about his roaming, thick fingers before joining the others for breakfast. 

When she finally entered Lemo’s house, she was pleasantly surprised that he had managed to not burn anything this morning. Granted, the pancakes were incredibly dense, but not his worst dish by a long shot. With enough butter and syrup, the excessive use of flour was easy to mask.

“So Cheelai, how’d you sleep? I know you don’t like thunder,” the pilot asked casually. 

Broly shot her a quick smirk before going along with the orange alien. “You are afraid of thunder?” The woman managed to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at him. Like he hadn’t come to her the night before with his thoughtful gestures and stupid, hot come-ons. Although it was easier to talk about it now that the storm had passed and she’d had a wonderful orgasm. 

“I don’t like it. It reminds me of when my dad died,” she responded, her tone almost managing to be nonchalant. 

“I’m sorry to-” Lemo began, but Broly, not encumbered by tactfulness, interrupted him. 

“What happened to him?” 

She inhaled deeply before answering. “My home planet is a trade and refueling station. Technically it’s outside of the PTO, but a lot of their ships still come through. Anyway, my dad worked on the docks, loading and unloading ships, refueling, that kind of stuff. He was pulling some overtime during the early summer, when storms are particularly bad. It’s not uncommon for the power to get knocked out, so the docks usually keep generators handy so work doesn’t have to stop. Lightning struck one, and the explosion killed him and several other people. The thunder reminds me of the sound when he died.” 

“Shit kid, I-” once again, Broly cut the old man off. But he didn’t seem to be driven by morbid curiosity, but a general want to know her history.

“Did you have other family?”

“Yes. My mom and five younger siblings. It hit mom hard in a lot of ways. With that many damn kids, every credit really counted. I dropped out of school to start working, and that made her mad as hell because she wanted me to get an education. But, she couldn’t stop her skeezy manager from hiring me at the bar she worked at. The pay sucked, the tips were only good if a patron got to cop a squeeze without me hitting him. Eventually, I just started running with my gang. It was better money.”

There was an awkward pause before Lemo stated the obvious. “And that’s when you got caught stealing a cruiser from the Galactic Patrol?” 

“Yep!” she answered with a smirk. “Those things are worth a lot when scrapped for parts.” 

“But Cheelai, you do not work for Frieza anymore. Could you go home?” Broly asked her earnestly.

“No. I still have a warrant with the Galactic Patrol and my mom would probably disown me if she found out Frieza’s forces is where I disappeared to.” The air between the trio had gotten too heavy. “And that’s enough about me today! Lemo, go...do whatever old men do. Broly, we’ve got lessons to start.” 

The woman used the sound of her chair pushing back to cover her shaky breath. She hadn’t talked that much about her personal life in a long time. From the look Broly gave her, she could tell he had still caught the sound of her hitched breathing. But Lemo seemed oblivious and without any fuss had begun cleaning up. 

Back in her - or was it theirs now, she wondered - house, Cheelai began to set up all the materials she had prepared yesterday. As she smoothed the last of the paper out, Broly pulled her small body close to hers, engulfing her in a hug. Startled by the gesture, she asked, “What’s up?”

“I am sorry your father is dead and you cannot go home,” he  responded in his slow, gentle way of speaking. 

Cheelai gave him a little squeeze before disengaging herself. “It’s okay; there are people who have it a lot worse, trust me. Maybe one day when my bounty expires, I’ll go home and see mom and the little ones. But more importantly, stop trying to distract me!” she chided him with a playful wink. 

The rest of the morning was spent reviewing letters of the Galactic Standard alphabet. Broly knew more than she had expected, but his writing was understandably sloppy. Together they worked repeatedly on steadying the lines of individual letters. Next, Broly spent time memorizing the names and words she had picked out for him the day before. The woman’s heart gave an insipid little leap at how much the fighter seemed to enjoy writing their names together over and over, filling more sheets of paper on that activity than anything else. 

It was easy to see the Paragus’ influence on Broly. He was single minded during the lessons, his concentration completely absorbed in the task at hand. As if she hadn’t already known, it was clear that he would have worked through the rest of the day, despite how uncomfortable it must be for him to stay hunched over the table. 

Around mid-afternoon she called a halt, saying they’d done enough for one day. She admired the Saiyan’s beautiful musculature as he rolled his shoulders and neck, stretching tight muscles from the unusual position. 

“I think I’ll just have a snack since it’s late. I want to have enough room for dinner. What about you, big guy?” she asked while walking towards the refrigerator and searching for some fruit salad she had prepared earlier that week. 

“I will hunt.” She wrinkled her nose, trying to understand how he could still be okay eating those damn bugs when they had all of the delicious food from Earth.  

“Be careful!” she called after him, knowing it was unnecessary. There was nothing on this planet that could harm him. 

After finishing her food, the thief began looking more closely at the bookcases that were in the house. Only a few were in a script she didn’t understand, probably Earth’s writing, but the rest were in Galactic Standard. She remembered Goku saying Bulma had given him the capsulized houses. If she ever met this Bulma person, she’d need to thank them for the thoughtful detail. 

Slowly though, it became apparent that Bulma had a favorite genre. Almost every single book was a cheesy looking romance, with big breasted women and well muscled men on the cover. With a dramatic sigh, she finally selected one, _not_ because the model on the cover kind of looked like Broly with his dark, wild hair and fierce eyes, but because it was the least campy looking. 

Cheelai sat down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. The author didn’t waste a lot of time building a story before the protagonists started getting busy. If anything, the book seemed more porn than plot. She kept reading though, enjoying the tension it was creating in her belly. 

After about an hour, she could hear Broly touching down outside. The woman was ready to tear his clothes off after reading so many steamy sex scenes. She opened the door expectedly, before the wafting stench of bug guts reminded her why the warrior had been gone.

“Blegh! Broly, take a shower!” she demanded, pinching her nostrils closed and fanning the air away from her face. He smiled and nodded his head in assent. 

While the smell had been nasty, it hadn’t quite been enough to smother her lust. Grinning to herself, she waited a few minutes, listening to the shower run. It would be a little tight, but what was the point of being such a small person if she didn’t occasionally get to take advantage of it. 

Humming with devious excitement, she began undressing too. She was a little nervous, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her. She quickly entered the bathroom, letting a cloud of steam hit her as she slid the shower door open and stepped in. 

Her bold actions seemed to have caught the man off guard. He stared at her blankly for a few moments before his mouth dropped open. “I bet you could use some help getting all those hard to reach places,” she purred at him. He didn’t respond, and she began to doubt herself. Maybe she had rushed too much. “Um, if you want, I mea-” her words were cut off as he pinned her against the wall, eagerly kissing her. 

After a minute or two, she angled her face up and away, directing his lips to her neck. “I meant what I said last night. We’ll make it about you today. But you really do have to get clean first.” He grunted and nipped at her ear. “I mean it!” Cheelai insisted, reaching for the soap in the nook of the wall. She pushed at him gently, and finally, he relented, stepping back as much as he could in the small space. 

She had thought that his skin tight suits left little to the imagination, but she had been very wrong. Her eyes devoured his body, and she could feel herself getting wet. It appeared to be a shared feeling. “First, I’m going to scrub your skin nice and clean,” she explained. “I’m going to touch you and kiss you. It might feel different or too overwhelming, so let me know if you want to stop, okay?” He nodded. “Okay, then I need you to get on your knees so I can get your shoulders.” 

Obedient as always, he knelt down, and she shuffled behind him. She lathered the soap and began to rub it across his body. The woman could see his muscles tensing, and she paused, giving him time to adjust to the sensation of being touched or requesting her to stop. After a moment, he let out a breath and she could see his head dip slightly, giving her permission to continue. They continued like that, her periodically waiting for him to collect himself as needed. 

Finally, the Saiyan was clean of sweat, blood, and guts. “Are you ready for more?” she asked. 

“Yes.”

“Remember, you can stop me if you want. It won’t hurt my feelings or anything,” she said once more. He remained silent, his burning eyes fixed on her in anticipation. 

Cheelai stood on her tip toes and kissed his chest as high as she could reach. She worked her way down his toso, occasionally letting her tongue run along his hot, wet skin. There were a few times his massive hands clenched her shoulders, but he never hurt her nor asked her to stop. She had worked her way down to his erect cock, already pooling at the tip with precum. Gently, she wrapped her hands around the base of his shaft. Slowly, she worked her hands up him, sliding her palms over the head to cover them in lubricant. She moved her hands up and down, gradually increasing the pace and adding in slight twisting moments. He moaned deeply and closed his eyes tightly. 

“Are you ready for more?” she asked softly. 

“There is more?” 

“If you want it.”

“...Please,” he breathed the word out. 

She wrapped her lips around him and the man gasped. She bobbed down a little, and she could feel him twitch in response. She released his cock with a pop of her lips. “Was that okay?” Broly swallowed thickly, and nodded in silence. She smirked, pleased she had rendered him speechless. “Use your hands to let me know if you want me to go faster or slower, but be _gentle_. You’re big enough to choke me,” she laughed a little while she placed his palms on either side of her head. 

She returned to her work, breathing out of her nose carefully to avoid gagging. Her mouth was salivating over him, aiding her as she began to suck him faster and take more of him into her mouth. She knew she wouldn’t be able to deep throat all of him, so she used one hand to work the base of his dick while the other massaged his balls gently. 

Broly’s fingers were tangled into her hair and he was panting heavily. He had touched himself before, but it was nothing when compared to the sweet heat and pleasure of Cheelai’s hands. And then she had taken him to an entirely different level with her mouth. His groin and abdomen were tight and the rest of his body was caressed by tingles. He knew he was going to release soon. 

“Cheelai, I-” he didn’t know how to put his thoughts and feelings into words, he was just too overwhelmed. She seemed to know though, like she always did, what he was trying to tell her. She sped her movements up, her mouth and hand almost in a race against one another. 

He couldn’t stop himself from pulling at her hair as he spilled into her mouth, an unfamiliar noise tearing from his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
  
I hope you enjoyed it!

I originally thought this story would be longer (thus the name), but I don't think I want that anymore lol. Not changing the title though. 

Please share any comments or feedback!


End file.
